


Beauty and the Fell

by Measured_Words



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: F/M, Multi, Stone knows what's up, Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Consolation asks for help in finding where Kethel has gone.  Moon and Stone are not expecting what they find.
Relationships: Chime/Jade/Moon (Raksura), Jade/Moon (Raksura), Kethel (Books of the Raksura)/Original Chararacter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Beauty and the Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightalp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightalp/gifts).



This hadn't been what Moon had expected when he'd heard that there was another meeting with a group from the half-Fell court.

"They want what?"

Chime, who'd dealt with First before and had gotten stuck playing diplomat again, huffed. "Just tell them no. Then they'll go home."

Stone was shaking his head, but Moon wasn't actually sure what he meant by it.

"How do you *lose* a kethel?" Not just any kethel, though – the one who had traveled with Moon and Stone when they were trying to stop the Hians from using the Forerunner weapon to kill pretty much everyone in the Reaches. At least everyone whose bloodlines had any ties to the Forerunners… including all the Fell and all the Raksura. Moon and Kethel had both risked their lives in a desperate bid to stop it. It hadn't worked, but that wasn't exactly the point.

"Exactly." Chime nodded. "Consolation could find it herself if she wanted. Or one of her rulers could do it."

"I don' think they're old enough, but even if they could, I don't think she would do that. And I don't think they would either, unless she made them."

"You're not arguing *against* this very hard," Chime noted suspiciously. "Just because they asked for you doesn’t mean you have to go. It means the opposite of that."

"Yeah," he said.

Stone said nothing.

* * *

"It could be a trick," Jade said. 

"I don't think it is. I think she's just worried."

"Because she cares for her Flight." She flicked her spines, clearly annoyed that they were even talking about it. "She let it go in the first place!"

"He wanted to see more groundling things. And she's trying to be…less controlling?"

What Chime has said was true. Consolation probably could use a ruler to find him, but Kethel would hate that. And that's not how she wanted to rule.

"That's still not any problem of ours. Or yours."

"Yeah," he agreed. And Jade sighed.

"You actually care, don't you."

"What if something happened to him? What if…groundlings found out what he is, and where he came from. What if he got caught by other Fell?" He paused, then added, "Or other Raksura?"

Jade growled, then deliberately flattened her spines. None of those would be good for Indigo Twilight. Anyone who knew about the Flight settling in Opal Night's territory knew the court had contact with them, and if they didn't they would find out soon enough. "There are other people who could look."

"I travelled with him before. And so did Stone."

"Fine then. If Stone agrees, then you can go with him. And if she isn't too scared of Malachite to try and steal you again, then she'll be smart enough not to try with him there."

"Okay."

"And I don't want you spending too long on this. I don't want you gone for half a turn."

"I don't want to be gone for half a turn." He leaned close against her, and she ran her claws through his hair. Part of him didn’t want to go anywhere, especially not right now… 

* * *

Stone had been waiting for him the next morning – he claimed it was less about Kethel and more about just getting out on the road. Moon wasn't sure he completely believed that, but he wasn't going to question it either. They set out following the general direction that Kethel had gone, according to First, and looking for a few signs that the mentors could give about what lay ahead in their path. When they reached groundling settlements they asked around – usually Kethel was memorable to someone if he'd been through the area – and it was easier to find his trail than they'd feared. It had probably helped that he'd wanted to meet groundlings, and probably made a pest of himself doing so.

They'd been flying ahead when they had word of him, trying to guess where he might have gone and gain some ground. He'd been moving slowly, they thought mostly travelling on foot in his groundling form, which was surprisingly wise. Just as they thought they were likely to be getting close, though, the trail went cold. They'd stopped in Resen, a big market city, exactly the place that should have drawn his interest, but there was no sign.

Stone was occupying himself with sampling some of the local cuisine – slivers of roasted tubers mixed with chunks of cultured protein and covered in a thick warm sauce made from reduced bone broth – while Moon tried to talk it through.

"We know he was with that caravanserai headed east, and they told him about this place. He should have made it here a while ago, even travelling on foot."

"So something happened between here and there." Stone chewed thoughtfully as he considered. "We passed around some little villages in that big grass plain along the way."

"Maybe something happened there. Or we can see if he made it that far."

"Mmm." Stone nodded, his mouth full, but he was looking at Moon consideringly. Maybe he was also remembering what had happened to Moon in a little village just off the beaten path of civilization just before Stone had rescued him.

"Right. If you want any more market food, let's just get it quick."

* * *

They decided to approach the villages from the far side – the way Kethel would have been travelling based on when they'd last had word of him. The area was spotted with wide grassy plains surrounding scraps of forest on the higher ground, and they'd realized quickly that the grass was home to roving packs of small but aggressive predators. They had thick, hairy hides that made it difficult for Moon to sink his claws in deeply enough to wound them seriously, but they seemed inclined to avoid the Raksura when they were awake or in their shifted forms. 

Giving it some thought, Moon figured that if they'd come across Kethel while he was sleeping, he probably would have been okay. Even his groundling form was tough, from what Moon had seen, though if there were enough of them he might have needed to shift. If anyone had seen him in his shifted form, then things might have gotten more complicated.

Moon shook himself out of his musings and looked over at Stone. "We should ask if anyone has seen or heard of any Fell in the area. Just in case."

"I don't think we'll need to." Stone was scowling. "I can smell him."

Moon's senses weren't as sharp as Stone's, and even less so in his groundling form, but he tasted the air. Knowing it was there, he could catch the barest hint of Fell stench – it wasn't fresh, or close. "You're sure it's him?"

"Better hope so."

Moon let Stone take the lead, following along as the scent became clearer, and more pervasive. It didn't seem like multiple Fell, though, so Moon let himself hope. But what had held Kethel up in this place? 

They didn't have to wait too much longer to find out. Stone paused near a branch on the path they'd been following, pressing on along a narrower, less used track…. But the scent was fresher here, and it opened soon enough into a wide clearing on the edge of the grass where the terrain rose up into a ridge topped with trees. Kethel was sitting on a boulder, watching them approach, while someone more oblivious was frozen in the act of braiding his hair. It was clearly one of the locals – shiny green skin, bony ridges along the upper chest that extended out to its shoulders. It had a series of crests on its head as well, standing up from darker green hair that was elaborately braided with flowers, shimmering insect wings, and other beads and trinkets. Most of its body below the ridges was draped with a sort of sleeveless leather tunic that hung down past the knee, trimmed with fur and held together at the front with a broach made of a sharp looking claw. Kethel was actually wearing something similar rather than the cloth wrap they were used to seeing, but his was shorter, tied off around his waist, and only came down to his knees.

"Hey," Stone said. "You seem to be doing fine out here."

"It's okay," Kethel said, presumably to his companion rather than to the Raksura, "they're friends."

"Oh," it said, something of a sibilant hum to its voice. "That's…good."

"Yeah," Moon said, still trying to process what he was seeing. It couldn't possibly know what it was doing. "Yeah. Good…friends." Stone elbowed him ungently.

"That's right. We've been looking for you, actually. Can we talk?"

"Okay. But have to take her back to the village first."

"Sure. Should we go with you, or wait here?"

"I…" His companion spoke up nervously again. "Just let me finish this. And then I think you should come. The huntsmen will want to meet anyone else who's made it through the grass wastes."

Moon didn't really like the sound of that, but of course Stone seemed unconcerned, so he just nodded. "Sounds great."

She nodded, then hurried through the rest of the braid she'd been working on, clearly eschewing a more elaborate plan in favour of speed. "You didn't have any trouble from the geshulk? I thought the packs had been getting more bold…"

Moon and Stone shared a glance. It must have meant the predators they'd encountered. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Our people are pretty accomplished hunters too."

"I see." She tilted her head and smiled – or at least Moon took it as a smile. "The huntsmen will definitely want to talk to you, then. They're always eager to expand their lore."

"Good stories," Kethel piped up. "She tells them best."

"That’s sweet of you to say." She smiled again, laying a hand affectionately on Kethel's arm, and Moon had to fight to control his expression. 

Kethel must have noticed, though, as he scowled contritely and stood up. He towered over his companion, but she seemed much more nervous of the newcomers. "Village is this way."

"This is extremely… not okay," Moon whispered to Stone as the other two lead the way.

Stone grunted. "It could be a lot worse. But it's not sustainable. He's got to know that."

Ahead, Kethel hunched his shoulders – he'd probably heard everything they'd said.

"So… how did you and your friends meet," their host asked.

"Travelled together before."

"That was a few turns ago," Moon added. "But we've kept in touch."

"Oh, I see…" She glanced at Kethel, who nodded. He'd probably told her stories too.

"I'm Stone," Stone said, probably also wondering what all she might have heard, "and this is Moon." Of course, Kethel was never really big on names, so the introduction didn't get more than a polite reaction. "Our people live out in the Reaches."

"I'm Shsheil. That's pretty far, isn't it? A long way to come to track down a friend."

"It was on our way." Stone launched into one of the cover stories they'd some up with, about going to do some trading in Resen, and Moon let him carry on with it. Shsheil still seemed nervous, or maybe worried, but Kethel was hard to read. Instead Moon concentrated on other details, like the trails leading up to the village. The paths were well travelled, but they hadn't seen anyone else yet. They were passing deeper into the forest, and up ahead he could see a high wall woven from trees and thick vines. He thought he saw movement along the top of the wall too, but they didn't encounter anyone else until they reached the wall itself, where they were stopped by another one of the locals. This one was broader than Shsheil, and armed with a long spear tipped with a thin, narrow blade. He was dressed the same as Kethel with the addition of a long fur cape, and didn't seem particularly pleased to see any of them.

"Seseyl – can you please let Sesehet know that we have visitors? They've come all the way from the Reaches."

Seseyl looked them over, its narrow eyes narrowing even further. "What, you found more dumb outlanders to steal our women? Great, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Shsheil hissed. "Just go find him. He'll want to know."

"Fine. But you can wait outside the wall. If the geshulk haven’t bothered you yet, I'm sure you won't have any trouble."

"You’re right." Her voice had turned from a sibilant hiss into almost a buzzing sound. Moon didn't blame her for being annoyed – he'd met plenty of rude groundlings in his time, but this one was really pushing it for a first encounter. "We won't."

Shsheil deflated some after the gate had been shut, keeping them outside the village. "I'm sorry about that. Sesehet isn't as bad. We're just not used to outsiders here. The geshulk keep most travelers away, and some of the huntsmen…." She huffed. "Well, they feel threatened, is what it is, by anyone who doesn't need their protection."

"I'm sure he's otherwise charming." Stone crossed his arms.

This time it was Kethel who huffed. "Don't like him."

"And you just put up with that?" Moon was fascinated despite himself at the whole arrangement.

"I'm not causing trouble. He doesn't know better."

"Huntsmen," Shsheil grumbled, in a tone Moon was most familiar hearing in reference to warriors – usually the males.

"Not all bad," Kethel countered.

"No, not all. Just…enough." It seemed like a familiar discussion between them, and Shsheil resolved it by leaning affectionately against Kethel.

They didn't have to wait too much longer until the gate was opened, thankfully. The man who came out was taller than either of the other two locals they'd seen so far, and the crests on his head and ridges along his upper body were larger, thicker, and darker along the edges. His eyes seemed to have lost some of their iridescence, and were nearly solid black. He also carried a spear like the one Seseyl had, though the blade seemed more finely made, and his leather skirt was dyed and decorated. Shsheil inclined her head in a formal motion as he passed through the gate and looked them all over.

"Honoured Huntsmaster," she began, "I encountered these travellers at the edge of the trees. They travelled overland through the grass plains."

"I see." He looked them over, including Kethel in his assessment. "What has brought you to our village?"

Stone was clearly running out of patience with the villagers – his annoyance was palpable to Moon, but if his look had any effect on Sesehet, the Huntsmaster didn't show it. "Just passing through."

After contemplating them another moment, his expression unreadable, he spoke again. "I must speak with Shsheil. Please, excuse us – it won't take long" 

He gestured for her to step inside the gate. She hesitated, but complied, leaving the Raksura and Kethel alone outside the wall.

"Real friendly people," Moon said as the gate closed behind them. He spotted movement on the upper level of the wall again, and moved away so they wouldn't be so easily overheard.

"They're scared," Kethel answered, following along.

"Do they know what they're scared of?" Stone asked wryly, settling himself down on a fallen log.

"Predators."

Moon and Stone shared a look. It was true that the creatures that lived in the grasses would be pretty dangerous to most groundlings. The long-bladed spears the huntsmen carried would probably be pretty effective against their hides, but of course, the Raksura weren't obviously armed with more than some utility knives. They looked suspicious. Moon had known it, but it was hard to get Stone to care. "That's what they hunt?"

"Yes. Protect gardens outside walls. Protect people. Hunt for food, other things."

"And these predators don't bother you at all do they?"

Kethel just grinned, showing his filed back teeth.

So Shsheil, or whoever else, could basically go wherever they wanted with Kethel and it would be just as good or better than dealing with the huntsmen. There might be some appeal in that, at least to anyone who didn't know why the geshulk avoided him. Moon shook his head, trying not to think about that more than necessary.

"Consolation asked us to come and look for you."

Kethel's thick brows furrowed. "She mad?"

Moon shrugged. "Not yet. She's worried you've gotten into some kind of trouble." He certainly didn't imagine she'd take it well to learn that Kethel had decided to live with a bunch of groundlings instead of returning to the flight.

"You can’t stay here," said Stone bluntly.

"I know. Didn't mean to." He looked contrite and made a helpless gesture at the gate.

"Let me guess." Moon could sympathize to some extent. "The pretty green one would tell you stories and braid your hair, and the other ones were mean to her, and you didn't like it."

"She would have to mate with them, without me." He put up his hands on seeing their expressions. "She doesn't mate with anyone now! But if I go…."

"I get it. It's not great for her – but you know it will be worse if you stay. And she doesn't even know what you are."

"No," he agreed sadly, touching his braided hair. "I'll come home."

* * *

They'd agreed to let him say farewell beforehand, and didn't have too long to wait until the gate reopened and Shsheil emerged with Seseyl. The former smiled at them. "Please come inside. You're to be welcomed in the Hunters Hall."

"Thanks," Stone said, still sitting comfortably on the mossy log, "but we won't be staying after all."

"Need to talk to you," Kethel told her, with a glare at Seseyl that wiped the smug look quickly off his face.

"I'll go tell the Huntsmaster," he said, retreating safely behind the wall.

Moon sat back down, letting Kethel and Shsheil have their own private moment. "What do you think of all that?"

Stone snorted. "I think we can try and ditch her at Resen. And I'm not carrying her."

* * *

"You left her where?" Chime and Jade had both joined him in one of the heated bathing pools once he and Stone had made it home. Moon was trying to relax, but Chime was morbidly fascinated by the whole affair. "At the Half-Fell colony tree? Consolation's not going to like that."

"No. But Kethel was convinced he could make it work. He thinks she can teach them things. Hair braiding, probably."

"But she does know what they are," Jade put in, "right?"

"She knows." He shrugged, but didn't think he could explain the look on Shsheil's face when she'd finally seen Kethel shift – not fear, but a kind of awe. "Even her people had heard of the Fell. But she'd lived with Kethel for a good quarter of a turn. And he promised her they don't eat groundlings."

Chime snorted. "I guess. Still…"

"They'll work it out or they won't. It's not our problem. I'm just glad to be back."

And it was true. It had been nice to get away, for a little while, and to travel with Stone with a lower pressure goal than any of their earlier adventures, but he'd missed everyone else. He'd missed the rhythm of life in the colony. Pretending to be a groundling was always stressful, and reminded him of his life before Indigo Cloud, and the welcome he'd received on his return had been deeply reassuring in a way that he didn't think he would ever get used to.

"We're glad you're back too."

With Jade nipping at one shoulder, and Chime on the other, it was easy to put his travel out of mind, and forget about the idea of ever wanting to leave again for a good long while….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't work in Ember, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
